6 Years Before Someday
by bittersweetblonde
Summary: When Nathan and Haley make an announcement, it has Lucas thinking about his future and Peyton worrying about hers.


I was bored earlier and decided to write this. It's my first fanfic so bare with me! Hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

**6 Years Before Someday.**

"This was not how I planned on spending my Saturday." Lucas sighed as him and Peyton walked to his brothers house.

"Oh shut up, it's only gonna be for a few hours." She told him.

Haley had called earlier inviting them and the others over for the afternoon, waking Luke in the process.

"I just wanted a nice lazy afternoon watching sports before taking you out tonight." He complained.

Well you can still have one, Nathan's bound to have sports on, you can watch it there." She said.

"Yeah with everyone else around." He answered rolling his eyes and Peyton stopped walking.

"Look just because Haley's phone call woke you from your lay in this morning and ruined your 'big' plans for this afternoon, doesn't mean you get to spend the rest of the day brooding." She told him and he sighed before taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said and she smiled before walking the rest of the way with him.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived and were greeted by Haley who welcomed them in. Lucas then hugged his brother, but was disappointed to notice the tv was off.

"Hey lovebirds!" Brooke cheerily greeted as she reached them, it seemed her and Chase had arrived before them.

They were only waiting on Skills and Mouth to show and then Haley and Nathan could reveal the real reason why they'd invited everybody round.

"Right you guys make yourselves at home and I'll go get us all some drinks." Haley announced with Brooke following to help her.

"Not got the game on man?" Luke asked as he sat down in the livingroom and Nathan just shook his head. Peyton gave him a look as she sat down next to him, but before she could say anything the door went and Nathan got up to get it.

"Wassup dawg!" Skills said as him and Mouth turned up.

Hearing the guys enter, Haley and Brooke bought the drinks through and got chatting with everyone for a little while.

"Ok I don't mean to be rude here, but all this is a little odd? What's going on with you two?" Lucas asked.

Everyone went silent and Nathan and Haley looked at each other before smiling.

"Well, we do have a little announcement to make." Nathan said.

"I knew it!" Brooke piped up and then apologised, letting the young newlyweds speak.

"Nathan and I...well...we're going to be parents!" Haley announced and after a few gasps, her and Nathan were soon being congratulated in hugs from everyone.

* * *

An hour had gone by and the girls were in the kitchen while the guys were watching the basketball, but Luke wasn't so into it now. Since hearing how his brother and best friend were about to make him an uncle, his broodyness from earlier had completely vanished and he now had something else on his mind.

"I can't believe you're gonna be a dad!" Chase said and Nathan laughed agreeing.

"Me either, it hasn't really sunk in yet." He told him.

"I still can't believe you're married...when did we all start growing up?" Skills asked causing the guys to laugh.

"Yeah it won't be long before the rest of us follow in the Naley footsteps." Mouth said.

'And I've just realised who I want it all with!' Lucas thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Brooke and Peyton were both gushing over Haley's news, asking when she found out, how Nathan reacted and if they wanted a boy or girl.

"We're gonna have to go shopping soon, buy loads of baby clothes and stuff!" Brooke said with excitement.

"Slow down, they don't even know what they're having yet." Peyton laughed, but Haley shook her head.

"No, time flies when you're pregnant...before you know it he or she will be here and you and Luke will probably have one on the way!" Haley joked, but Peyton laughed half heartedly.

"Oh come on P. Sawyer, don't you want one of your own?" Brooke asked. "I know I do!" She added and Peyton shrugged. She'd never thought about kids, hell she hadn't even thought about getting married!

* * *

It soon got round to the evening and after leaving Nathan and Haley's, Lucas and Peyton had gone back to their houses to get ready for their evening out. Luke was taking her out for a meal, but he couldn't help notice how quiet she'd been at his brother's before they left?

"Wow, you look amazing." He said as she opened her door to him.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Usually she'd say that he scrubbed up well himself or something, but there was nothing?

They made their way to the restaraunt in complete silence, something that wasn't normal for them and after being seated, Luke had enough.

"Are you ok?" He asked putting his menu down and Peyton looked up from hers and nodded at him with a smile, a fake smile that he could see straight through.

He reached over, putting her menu down and then took hold of her hand stroking it softly. "What's wrong?" He asked, but before she had time to answer a waitress came over ready to take their orders.

Once she'd gone Luke got back to his questioning. "Was it me this morning, being all broody?" He asked and she sighed shaking her head.

"No...more like the girls wanting me to be, but in a different way." She answered, mumbling the last bit as she looked down at the table, but he heard her loud and clear.

"Broody as in wanting babies." He said causing her head to shoot up and he just smiled. "Mouth was kinda saying the same thing to us guys." He told her and she smiled at the fact the guys had been discussing the future like her and the girls had, but then her smile dropped again.

"Peyt, come on talk to me babe, what's going on in that head of yours?" Luke asked and she sighed.

"I just...I've never really thought about the future and suddenly everyone's talking marriage and kids! God Luke, I can't even look after myself let alone a child, I can't cook, I'd make a terrible wife, I can't even hold a baby!" She rambled and Luke just laughed.

"I'm being serious! You know that moment on Friends when Ross gave Rachel Ben to hold...that's me!" She told him and as much as he wanted to laugh, he saw the look on her face and didn't.

"Babe, you may think you can't cook, but those salty cookies of yours are still the best I've had and you may think that you'd make a terrible wife and mother, but I know you won't. Listen, I'm not saying I want to get married and have all that right now, but today did get me thinking and I realised that when I do, it's you! You're the one I want as my wife and the mother of my kids, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." He said and she just looked at him with tears brimming her eyes and a big smile on her face.

"I know how I've said the future freaks me out and I'm not ready, but I want all that with you too one day!" She told him and he smiled.

"How does going with the flow and someday sound to you?" He asked and she leaned over and kissed him.

"It sounds perfect." She whispered.


End file.
